


Не одна пламенная страсть

by WTF_Young_Adult



Category: Karen M. McManus - One of Us Is Lying
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Саймон Келлехер был подвержен навязчивым идеям. Одной был Нейт Макколи, второй – получить признание.





	Не одна пламенная страсть

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста — [Трисс, боевая белка](https://ficbook.net/authors/981712).

Нейт Макколи. 

Нейт.

Саймон смотрел на него и не мог понять. Этот парень мог легко подружиться с популярными парнями. Но ему это не нужно. Этот парень мог стать звездой школы. Но ему это не нужно. 

Нейт Макколи был знаменит. И плевал на общественное мнение. Особенно, если это мнение старшеклассников из Бейвью Хай.

Иногда Саймон хотел относиться к миру с той же толстокожестью, что и Нейт Макколи. Но чаще он хотел утопить Нейта в сплетнях, найти ту самую, идеальную, историю, которая сделает из Нейта изгоя. Не добровольного, не загадочного интересного парня, не красавчика-преступника, с которым хотела переспать добрая половина школы. 

Нет, Саймон хотел унизить, уничтожить Нейта. Он хотел видеть эмоции на лице Нейта, наслаждаться тем фактом, что именно он, Саймон Келлехер, стал причиной проблем Нейта Макколи.

Саймон по крупицам собирал все сплетни о Нейте. Но, к его сожалению, красавчик Нейт чаще всего попадался на очередной подружке, чем на чем-то реально горячем. Растрёпанные черные волосы, мотоцикл, кожаная куртка. Девчонки любят плохих парней. Каждая хочет стать той единственной, которая будет значить для Нейта чуть больше. Как будто Нейта интересует хоть что-то, кроме новой вагины.

Саймон знает, он проверял. Он следит за Нейтом столь же тщательно, как за остальными школьниками. Может быть, чуть более тщательно, потому что Нейт никогда не разочаровывает. Пусть новости и банальны, но писать сплетни о Нейте интересно. Поэтому Саймон не увлекается. Его блог для избранных новостей, реально горячих сплетен, а не дайджест девушек Нейта Макколи. 

Впрочем, это не мешает Саймону вести список. Какая-то из этих девушек может стать героиней блога. Не Нейт, на него Саймону плевать. Нет, какая-то чистенькая правильная чирлидерша, желательно с парнем. Например, Эдди. Хотя эта девица скучна и неинтересна и по уши влюбленная в своего парня. Только и умеет, что смотреть ему в рот и выполнять приказы.

Саймон смотрит на Нейта, изучает его. 

У Нейта всегда несколько телефонов. Для чего? 

Саймон не знает. Он и телефоны заметил благодаря случайности. Нейт скрытный. Но Саймон не так прост, у него много помощников, у него есть потребности, а ещё ему интересно. Жажда, жажда стать своим, приблизиться к кругу избранных руководит Саймоном, сжигает его сильнее, чем пламя костра жгло ведьм и еретиков. 

Саймон четко знает, чего хочет. Он не скрывает, кто создатель "Об Этом". Люди остаются людьми, а старшеклассники продолжают создавать поводы для сплетен. И все теперь ненавидят Саймона Келлехера – грозного владельца приложения "Об Этом", где собраны самые грязные, сочные и правдивые сплетни Бейвью Хай. 

Саймон уже мог бы создать отдельную рубрику для Нейта Макколи. Но не будет. Он не будет выделять Нейта, такого же одиночку, как и он. Саймон пробовал заговорить с Нейтом, пробовал заинтересовать его сплетнями, собой. 

Но нет. Нейту комфортно одному. Нейту не нужен Саймон. 

У Нейта есть проплаченные телефоны, старый разваливающийся дом, алкоголик-отец, варан и множество, множество, множество мелких и больших тайн.

Нейт Макколи, что вы можете сказать о смерти вашей матери? 

Действительно ли умерла Эллен Макколи? 

Какие постыдные семейные тайны скрывает Нейт Макколи, бродяга на черном мотоцикле? 

Откуда у него деньги?

Зачем ему столько проплаченных телефонов?

О чем он думает? Что он чувствует? Почему он завел в качестве домашнего питомца варана? 

Саймон хочет знать все, каждую мелочь, каждый секрет Нейта. 

Узнать, услышать, увидеть. 

Понять. 

Каждый человек состоит из секретов и секретиков. Стоит узнать их, и человек твой, делай, что хочешь. Можешь рассказать, можешь шантажировать, можешь знать.

Саймон хочет. Господи, как он хочет знать все о Нейте Макколи, владеть каждой крупицей информации о нем, знать, о чем он думает, где бывает. 

Саймону нужно это. Больше, чем все остальное в мире. Может быть, даже больше, чем признание его способностей, его таланта остальными. Он создал приложение, он узнал все тайны. Он гений. 

Саймон следит за Нейтом столь же пристально, как за всеми остальными вместе взятыми.

Саймон знает, что когда-то Нейт дружил с умницей Брунвин. Саймон знает, как зовут куратора Нейта из ювенальной полиции. Саймон знает, сколько бутылок выпивает за день отец Нейта.

Но Саймон не знает, зачем Нейту два телефона. Два разных телефона, один из которых он постоянно меняет.

Саймон ждет. Создает свой грандиозный план. Ищет героев, исполнителей. Поддержку.

Нейт Макколи, не хочешь услышать о моем величайшем творении?

Нейт Макколи, откуда ты знаешь, что делать при приступе астмы?

Нейт Макколи, зачем ты мне помог? Почему не замечаешь сейчас?

О чем ты думаешь, Нейт Макколи?

Саймон видит спортивную звезду школы, идеального Купера Клея с парнем. Он сразу же понимает, что это значит. Купер Клей – на самом деле Купер Гей? Вот это новость! Саймон нашел своего первого героя.

Потом малышка Эдди изменяет своему идеальному романтичному парню на обычной пляжной вечеринке. С другом. Как по-плебейски. Эдди, как ты могла, так эпично просрать Великую Любовь? 

Саймон думает, что написать в блоге, заходит в библиотеку… и что он видит! Идеальная Брунвин – та самая, на чьей фигуре останавливается взглядом Нейт Макколи – смотрит ответы на тест по химии. Да, водится такой грешок за мистером Камино: не выходить из своего аккаунта. 

Как тебе не стыдно, Брунвин? Наша надежда Йеля, отличница, красавица, из приличной семьи. Неужели не зря Нейт Макколи смотрит на тебя? Что в тебе такого, Брунвин, что Нейт Макколи, с которым вы не разговаривали с пятого класса, все ещё смотрит на тебя? На одну тебя во всей грёбаной школе! 

Ты не говоришь с ним. Не интересуешься им. Ты никто. Очередная хорошенькая зубрилка.

Почему Нейт смотрит на тебя?!

Нейт, почему ты смотришь на неё, а не на меня?!

Саймон точно знает, кто станет жертвами. Саймон говорит с Джейком. У этого парня слишком раздутое самомнение, и он соглашается быть тем самым пилотом, который выпустит бомбу. Особенно, если эта бомба убьет его любимую Эдди. Девочка, ты знала, кого выбираешь в свои будущие мужья?

Саймон теперь уже знает, зачем Нейту два телефона. Он знает, где Нейт хранит травку. Он знает, где, как и когда продает Нейт. 

Он знает все. Но уже поздно, Нейт. Ты опоздал. Можешь прятать травку на соседнем участке. Можешь трахать девчонок. Можешь даже заговорить с Брунвин. Ведь ты этого так хочешь?

Я дам тебе повод, Нейт.

О, дам тебе шикарный повод! Ты будешь общаться с Брунвин, будешь защищать её, провожать домой, целовать на прощание, держаться за руки, заниматься сексом… Как мерзко! Как низко ты пал, Нейт Макколи.

К счастью, я этого уже не увижу. Я буду наслаждаться своей местью, своим долгожданным триумфом, а ты… Возможно, тебе достанется немного внимания Брунвин прежде, чем ты сгниешь в тюрьме.

Ты мой, Нейт Макколи. Я знаю все твои секреты. 

Ты мой. Даже если меня уже нет.


End file.
